College Days
by QueenBritt
Summary: After High school is College and emotional problems. Couples: Atemx Britt, Ceon x Bre Enemies: Bre and Saria/Sara, Britt and Lisa No Yaoi I don't own anything relating to the YGO characters
1. Chapter 1

High school is the place where your life really starts; where you start thinking of what you want to be when you grow up. For Brittney, Breanna and Nanaoko Petrova. they all felt like something was coming their way. Aiden was the one who wasn't sure what to expect when it came to the future. Aiden, Brittney and Breanna were all a few grades ahead of Nanaoko, simply because she was a few years younger than Brittney and Breanna, though everyone called Brittney and Breanna by their nicknames Britt and Bre. Their parents were working as archeologists so it was a simple life for them since not far from where they lived was their grandparents' horse ranch. Britt and Bre would go and help out around there, but since they had television, when they saw a dueling tournament was on, like the Battle city tournament, they took the time to watch it wondering what was to come in the finals. They even enjoyed the finals to a degree, though Bre noticed when it came to Yugi versus Kaiba, her sister Britt was more into it than the other duels of the tournament. She wondered why but never really asked her.

School was a subject they never really wanted to talk about, but they did take a class in Egypt and one thing Bre noticed about Britt was that when they were asked questions Britt always had her hand up to answer. To Bre, it felt like Britt had lived there back in ancient times, but even she had the same feeling about herself. Things were calm for their last few years in high school. When they graduated, they had the feeling of something or someone was coming.

Over in Domino City, Yugi and the gang had gone on many adventures and took many risks in their search to get the Pharaoh's memories back. When they finally did and found out his name was Atem they had been told there was one final test. Yugi had accepted this as what he was meant to do. A duel was then taken place between Atem and Yugi, but even after Yugi had won and everyone thought Atem was going to leave, mysterious circumstances granted Atem the chance to continue his life in the present with the others. Tea had seen this as a way to try and get him to date her someday. When they had all gone back to Domino City, there wasn't much done but Mr. Motou had Atem stay with Yugi so nothing looked out of the ordinary. School was normal for them, but Yugi would notice Atem look out the window as if he was looking for something. It made Yugi curious as to what was going on. The entire gang graduated in the same year Britt and Bre did, but that was unknown to them.

One day, Yugi's grandpa had arranged for a trip to Egypt. Yugi and Atem tagged along, seeing nothing better to do since Tea had left for her dance school in New York and Tristan and Joey were doing some work at various places. The flight to Egypt seemed longer than the last time but Atem closed his eyes as he tried to relax. His thoughts were on his past in Egypt as Pharaoh and he had an image of a girl that he thought was his queen, though he couldn't seem to remember her name or why she wasn't in his memory of the past during the fight with Zorc. His eyes opened when he felt the plane starting to land. Once the plane landed, they got off of the plane they looked around. After they got off the bus that took them to the hotel, Yugi and Atem left to go walk around.

As they went looking around, they saw that a few places were crowded. Atem was taking in all the changes to the country he used to call home. They heard a noise that sounded like music coming from near by.

"Let's go check it out." Yugi said.

"Yes, we should." Atem said.

As they approached, they noticed a stage with people on it. The music had started but then they saw someone come on stage to the mic. They both noticed she seemed to be the lead singer but there was something about her that seemed familiar to Atem. Elsewhere in the crowd was a student with dark blue hair and yellow eyes who was focused on the backup singer who he thought was the lead singer's twin sister. Neither Atem nor the other student realized they had seen Britt and Bre before in a past life.

Britt's friends played all the instruments in the background. As the performance went on Atem watched Britt while the student named Ceon was watching Bre. A girl in the crowd name Sara had a close eye on Ceon and thought he was cute, but she noticed his attention was focused solely on Bre. She didn't like that fact, but she knew she would have a chance to eventually get the guy. When the performance was over, Britt and the others bowed then left the stage.

"Yugi, come on. We need to find that lead singer. For some reason, I feel like I know her." Atem said, already running off with Yugi close behind.

"You really think so?" Yugi asked.

"Definitely." Atem replied as they went in the direction of the twins.

Before going back home, the twins stopped at a college near by and decided to go in to sign up for some of the college courses. They had been thinking a lot about their futures.

After a few moments without being able to find either of the twins, when they got near the college, Atem had a feeling that he'd meet that girl again if he went inside. He took off into the building and decided to take some courses, thinking it would be more likely for him to see the twins again that way. When Yugi saw what he was doing, he decided to sign up too since he didn't want Atem going into college alone.

Ceon had already signed up to attend the same college and so did Sara. It was going to be awhile before college started so until then they were trying to plan out everything.

_What none of the four would have ever expected was that Atem, Ceon and the twins all knew each other in the ancient past, and would now come together for a most interesting reunion._


	2. Chapter 2

With time before college started, the girls were relaxing when they were suddenly starting to experience their past life powers coming back to them. Britt, shocked, noticed she could control the water and her sister, Bre, was starting to see fireballs form from her hand when she'd become angry. They were not sure what to make of this, but they were aware of their birthmarks which resembled the elements they now controlled.

_I have a water drop birthmark, and I can control the water how I please...Bre has the Dragon claw birthmark, and she can has the power of fire...we should really ask our grandparents about this._ Britt thought

Knowing this was something they couldn't explain, they went straight to their grandparents to ask about what they had newly discovered. Running through and making their way past the people, they passed Yugi and Atem but with many people around, it was easy for them to go unnoticed. It didn't take them long before they arrived at their grandparents.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Britt and Bre said.

Their grandparents saw the two girls approaching and walked towards them.

"What's wrong?" Their grandpa asked them with a puzzled expression.

Britt and Bre explained to their grandparents what they were experiencing recently. As they went into explaining, their grandfather asked for a demonstration of this surprising power. Britt and Bre looked at each other, debating on how to show it. Bre extended her palm for her grandparents to see. As Bre thought of something that would make her angry, a fire ball formed and then disappeared when she calmed. Britt then demonstrated how she could control water by bringing the water from a near by vase to her. When they were done, the girls expected their grandparents to be shocked, but instead, they saw their grandparents smiling.

"It is all meant to happen. You are heading in the right direction with these powers." Their grandma said.

_If their powers are showing, then they are the reincarnated Brittania and Brianna, destined to find their past lovers once again. Britt showed no sign of these powers until today, so that must mean the pharaoh must be in Egypt. With the activation of Britt's power, does Bre's activate with them so close? We can't tell them anything about their past lives for it is their own journey to complete on their own without any help or guidance. _Their grandfather thought

They spent time in the ranch while they were trying to figure out everything that had just occurred. Over at the Hotel in Egypt, Atem and Yugi were just coming back while Mr. Motou was on the phone. When he was off the phone, he turned his attention to them.

"Boys, we're going to go visit a friend of mine. He's been working here in Egypt for a while, and with how long he's been here, his family lives here now as well." Mr. Motou said

"Oh? Who are they, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"My friend Max and his wife Angela." Mr. Motou said.

Atem was not paying the slightest attention as his thoughts were on the girl he had seen the last night and how she looked like the girl he had seen in his dream. It made him wonder why she was so familiar.

_Maybe I knew her... from my past?_ Atem thought

"Alright, but be careful, you could get hurt." Their grandfather said

Britt nodded as she walked forward. The horse was ready to go wild but as she approached she extended her hand out first. Her power was activating and as she reached forward the horse walked toward her hand and she smiled. She went closer as she got on the saddle. She took the reigns off to see how it would react but it seemed to just look back at her. Her grandfather was in awe seeing that she was doing this.

_There was once a black stallion as wild and untamed. No one could ride it but back then, the Nile Princess Brittania could. She had some way of having the horse trust her and now Brittney has done the same thing._ Her grandfather thought

Bre was in shocked but then she noticed that Britt had taken the reigns off. Britt felt the reigns and got off as she found a new one that would be more fitting for the stallion. She then carefully put it on.

"I'm gonna take him out for a ride." Britt said.

"Just make sure to come back." Her grandfather said.

"She will." Bre said.

"Let's go!" Britt said as she had the horse leave the ranch. She went out to know her way around. One of the ways to get around was still by horse so she enjoyed her time. As she rode the black horse, she brushed right past Mr. Motou and the boys.

"Hey, there's that girl again!" Atem said as he noticed her go by.

"That's her? She's seems to be having fun and know her way around." Yugi said.

"Hm, that girl? I saw her too. That is one of Max's Daughters." Mr. Motou told them.

They soon arrived and Max was welcoming. As they walked in, Max led them to the living room. He offered them a seat and they all took one. Angela came in and offered everyone a drink. Mr. Motou accepted one but Yugi and Atem passed. Something caught Atem's attention so he got up and walked over to the fire place as he seen a picture of Britt with a Duel disk.

"Mr. Petrova, does your daughter Duel?" Atem asked.

"My Daughter? All of my children Duel. That picture was taken in my Daughter's senior year where she played her best in a tournament, taking down her older Brother for the championship." Max said.

"Her Brother?" He asked as he noticed a couple more pictures, one of Britt, Bre and Nana.

Aiden soon waked in with Nana behind him as they relaxed.

"This must be your son Aiden and your youngest daughter Nanaoko." Mr. Motou said.

"Indeed they are." Max said.

The visit was short as the sun started to go down. Mr. Motou and the boys soon headed back to their hotel room. Britt and Bre were heading home with Britt putting the stallion back in the ranch. As they walked, they passed Ceon, but were in a mixed crowd so they didn't notice him, But Ceon had noticed Bre with her sister. He wondered if they'd meet when College would start up.

Angles were being worked, destinies are tied and the path is slowly opening as the days to College were about to start.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer days were ending and soon the first day of College arrived, Britt and Bre were all getting ready to leave as they had their breakfast and greeted their sister before she left for high school. Britt and Bre finished their breakfast and then they went to grab their backpacks to leave. Their parents were already at work so they had to lock the door as they left.

When they arrived at the school, people were already there and they had their schedules. Yugi and Atem were there and learning their way around the school before they had to report to class, Ceon was doing the same. The twins were looking around as they passed the three of them sometime in their way of trying to figure their way around the school. When the bell rang for reporting to class everyone was hurrying to get to their homeroom classes. The five of them had the same homeroom class and some of their classes were the same so they would be seeing each other a lot. Attendance was taken as they were told how the day would be on their classes.

The teacher gave them a little free time to get to know their classmates while in homeroom before their official first class. Everyone was up except Britt and Bre. They were quiet and just watching, Sara had been in the same homeroom too and she was quick to get near Ceon and talk to him. Yugi was sitting still as he didn't really want to talk and Atem was just looking at everyone in the classroom seeing if the girl he was looking for was there.

_If she's not in this class maybe she's in one of the other classes. _Atem thought

"Britt, we should get up and get to know people." Bre said to her

"No, we know practically everyone in Egypt. I hate drawing attention to us." Britt said

College classes had mostly been about learning who everyone was, but when they were all in the same class it made for an interesting time. Britt and Bre once again sat near each other as they saw the classmates slowly come in. Atem and Yugi were coming in around that time and behind them was Ceon and Sara.

"Good afternoon class, today we're going to do a fill in the black sheet. You'll go around asking your classmates if there is anything on their list that fits then have them sign their name below." The teacher instructed as the paper was handed out. Everyone was talking to each other. Atem and Yugi looked at eachother while they went looking around, it was while he was walking that he was looking at his sheet and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He heard a female voice say to him.

"No, it's ok. I wasn't looking." He told her

They looked up from their sheets and he realized right there she was the girl from the stage he had saw her on singing. It shocked him to see that he had been correct and they did share a class after all except he didn't realize that they shared more than one class together. Bre had bumped into Ceon and the realization was the same there.

Both groups of two were looking at the sheets finding something where they could sign the paper of the other. Bre though was a little more free thinking then Britt and she gave a piece of paper to Ceon.

"here, I know it's not the usual thing to do but if you'd like to hang out sometime after school you can give me a call." Bre said

Ceon took it, Britt noticed how easy Bre was when it came to other people. She wasn't like that with wanting to make a new friend so easily. Though she did walk around more to meet her classmates. Atem though looked at the paper in the box where it said birthday in september.

_Britt Petrova. So she is the girl that was in the picture of winning the Egyptian Duelist tournament. Hm I'd like to duel her sometime. _Atem thought

Bre and Britt enjoyed school, though they were both glad to meet new people. Bre was hoping she had made a new friend but she wasn't aware how close she'd eventually become with her new friend.

After school they went home and dropped their things, Britt wanted to go to their grandparents again so she left on her own.

Atem and Yugi were walking home and Atem had brought out that paper again to look at it.

"What's that Atem?" Yugi asked

"It's the paper we had to get filled out. I found her." Atem told him

"Really? That was easy." Yugi said

"Not yet. I still need to figure out why I feel like I know her." Atem told him

They kept walking but Atem kept thinking about it, when they were both home. Both of them went and took a nap. While napping though Atem had a dream relating to his past and he was talking to the girl.

_May the gods keep us safe,my Queen, My Britt. _The dream him said

-to be continued-


End file.
